Tsukiyomi: Hidden Hope
by mightykid420
Summary: "Itachi? Nope, never heard of him." The young man spoke. To flee from the dangers from his hometown, Tomoe moved to Konoha and people keep mistaking him for this Sasuke guy. As he settles in his new life, he learns more about himself and finds new friends, family, and a forgotten legacy.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn Konohamaru-sensei and those stupid missions! I smell like cow dung now!" A disgruntled Boruto complained.

"I guess; you were really eager to grab Lord seventh's attention huh?" Mitsuki spoke with that ever present grin on his face.

"Don't compare me to my dad! I'm so much better than that loser." Boruto shot back at Mitsuki.

"Look Boruto, if you weren't such a show off, you wouldn't have been in your situation. You're always so inefficient!" Sarada conjectured.

"Whatever, I don't have to be efficient if I'm running on clones! Not everyone has a sharingan, you know!" Boruto retorted as he waved the sole female dismissively. "Anyway, I'm starved! Do you guys have any money? I forgot to ask mom on my way out this morning." Boruto turned to the two trailing behind him.

"My mom has been on hospital duty since the other day, so I don't really have much left on me. What about you, Mitsuki?" Sarada turned to the taller boy.

"I'm not getting any allowance sent from my parent until next week, so I'm pretty low on my finances as well." Mitsuki replied as he was checking his wallet.

"Damn it, my mom's on this stupid Byakugan training with Himawari 'til tonight, and I don't want to go to the Hyuga compound. Aunt Hanabi is gonna pick on me again." Boruto dejectedly said as his stomach grumbled.

"Ugh, fine. We can lend you some just for some snack but you better pay us back tomorrow!" Sarada offered as they took a turn to the village square.

"Yeah, yeah! You don't have to rub—" Boruto was caught off guard upon seeing a figure seated at the dango shop. "Uncle Sasuke!" Boruto sped to the man.

"Huh? My dad's not supposed to be coming back in two days! What's that moron talking about?!" Sarada pouted, checking her phone if the dates are right. (She and Sakura set up alarms for Sasuke's arrival, lol.)

"Look, Sarada. That man over there. He looks a lot like Mr. Uchiha." Mitsuki tapped Sarada's shoulder and pointed at the man who is now facing Boruto. Both of them looking confused with eachother.

Sarada and Mitsuki followed Boruto to get a closer look at the man. Although he does look a lot like Sasuke, the man was obviously younger. He's tall with a good physique like Sasuke, but he has both arms. His hairstyle is different and the shade leans more to gray than the deep navy Sarada's dad possesses. Upon inspecting the man's face, his facial structure is nearly identical to Sasuke's, but looking closer; his eyelashes are too long and his eyes are a bit more angular and sharper. The man looks pretty stressed and has some pretty pronounced tear-throughs surrounding his eyes. He looks a little irritated.

"Is this your pet monkey?" Deep voice erupted from the man whose finger was pointed at Boruto.

"What was that?! Why are you copying uncle Sasuke?!" Boruto shouted at the man.

"Hehehe sorry for our friend Mr. uhmm?" Sarada started as Mitsuki extended his arms to restrain Boruto.

"Tomoe, my name is Tomoe. I just moved into this village and everyone keeps calling me Sasuke! Who is this guy?" The man introduced himself.

"I see Mr. Tomoe, I'm Sarada Uchiha. Sasuke is my father, and it's kinda scary, but you really do look a lot like my dad." Sarada answered fixing her glasses to survey Tomoe more.

"Yes, you and Mr. Uchiha could pass as brothers. My name is Mitsuki by the way, and this is Boruto." Mitsuki butted in gesturing to Boruto.

"Huh well, I'm pretty sure I haven't gotten anyone pregnant yet. I'm just 19. Waaaay too young to settle down. Nice to meet you; Sarada, Mitsuki, monkey." Tomoe greeted frowning at Boruto.

The waitress suddenly appeared with 40 pcs. Of dango, setting the plate on Tomoe's table. Boruto's mouth watered and his eyes darted at the plate. By instincts, his team mates got a hold of him before he could invite himself to eat.

"Right, well… Sorry to bother you Mr. Tomoe! Welcome to the Hidden Leaf!" Sarada said apologetically for Boruto's actions.

"Your pet looks like he's starving, and you guys look like you could have a bite. Help yourselves, there's plenty to share. Why don't you guys tell me more about this village since I just moved here." Tomoe invited the trio, and as if on cue, Boruto's stomach grumbled again.

They settled on the available seats with Boruto beside Tomoe, Sarada facing him, and Mitsuki beside her. They told him the basic stuff about the village, its history, its economy, the important figures, and other trivia.

"Great! It seems like I can get some good material out here!" Tomoe beamed.

"Material for what? Are you some kind of a spy or something?" Boruto eyed Tomoe.

"Why yes, I am. That dango you guys just ate are all poisoned and you'll die in 15 minutes!" Tomoe replied smiling.

"Say what?! That's not possible! Why us? We're just gennin!" Boruto exclaimed with a comical shade of purple on his face.

"Relax, genius. Didn't you see me eating as well? Besides, if I were a spy; I'm not gonna be chatting up gennin. It's not like you guys are the one-stop for classified information." Tomoe deadpanned.

"So, uhm Mr. Tomoe, what do you do?" Sarada inquired, very curious and happy that Boruto has finally decided to shut up.

"Well, you see I'm a writer. I like to write fiction, but mostly allegories." Tomoe answered.

"Allegories? Can we eat that?" Boruto asked again.

"Stupid, an allegory is the expression by means of symbolic fictional figures and actions of truths or generalizations about human existence. It's a branch of literature." Sarada defined the term.

"Excellent, Ms. Sarada! I see that we're very well-read!" Tomoe praised the young Uchiha.

"Oh right, I definitely knew that!" Boruto tried to cover up.

"Interesting, do you have a topic in mind?" It's now Mitsuki's turn to get curious.

"Well, I haven't really decided; but I have some ideas. I'm most inclined to write about the legendary Sannin, but it's not determined yet. There's plenty more to know about the village." Tomoe replied, deep in thought.

"Ah, that is very interesting indeed. You are a very interesting person Mr. Tomoe." Mitsuki grinned.

"Uhm, I don't swing that way, kid. Besides you'd be waaaaay too young." Tomoe shot Mitsuki a pointed look as Sarada blushed.

"Ah, that's not what Mitsuki meant, sorry. My team mates don't really have the best social skills." Sarada hurriedly explained.

"Says you, all you do is read books on your free time!" Boruto stuck his tongue out at Sarada.

"And that's exactly why she keeps the sense in your group! Hahaha!" Tomoe laughed heartily.

"Well, it's evening already and I still need to train on my chakra control. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Tomoe, and thank you so much for the food! I hope we see you again soon!" Sarada said as she was readying to fix herself.

"Likewise, I'll be all over the village so I'm pretty sure we'll bump into each other no sooner than later." Tomoe said before taking a gulp on his tea.

"I also have to claim a package, so I'll probably take my leave with Sarada. By the way, Mr. Tomoe, I really am interested on what your writing. Do you have any published works?" Mitsuki asked.

"Oh that, well I have some stories but they're not published yet. I'm still working on a masterpiece that I'd want to proudly circulate." Tomoe sweat dropped.

"Eh, so you're just some broke single guy, huh?" Boruto interrupted.

"Shut up, Boruto! He just fed your brokeass! Anyway Mr. Tomoe, we really must go! We're excited for your upcoming story! Please keep us posted." Sarada pinched Boruto.

"Yeah, sorry for calling you broke and single. But you know –" Before Boruto could finish, Mitsuki clapped his hand on Boruto's mouth.

"Yeah, thanks for the company. By the way, just call me Tomoe. 'Mr.' sounds too old, and I suggest you get a leash for your pet monkey!" Tomoe joked as the three bowed their leave.

The three were walking on the same direction since the post office was near the team's training spot which was also near the Hokage's tower. It didn't take long before Boruto decided to break the silence.

"Man, it's creepy how that guy really looked like uncle Sasuke! What if that guy was actually your brother from another mother, Sarada?" Boruto joked.

"That's highly unlikely, idiot! Didn't you hear the guy? He's just 19! If you do the math, my dad would have had to have impregnated a woman when he was 11! Which is absurd!" Sarada retorted while punching Boruto.

"Woah! Chill out, princess! Besides, it's not impossible. I mean, I heard a lot of stories about uncle Sasuke being the ladies man in his days! Hell, Konohamaru-sensei said your mom and Inojin's mom used to fight over uncle Sasuke! Uncle Kankuro even told me that Shikadai's mom said he was attractive." Boruto argued back.

"Oh my god, why do you even know these things about my dad?! Jeez! Mitsuki, please talk some sense into this walking sack of stupid. We clearly don't speak the same language!" Sarada turned to Mitsuki for an ally.

"Hmm… well there aren't really any other Uchihas besides your family. Who knows, maybe Mr. Uchiha was forced to be a breeding stud at an early age." Mitsuki answered with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You too?! What has the world gone to?!" Sarada was beyond belief.

"Well, another possibility could be that maybe there are other Uchihas in other parts of the world. The records didn't really elaborate on reasoning about the current scarcity of Uchihas; when they used to compose a big subdivision in the village, you even have a shrine and a memorial. Maybe some emigrated before that freak accident that left Mr. Uchiha as the sole survivor of the clan before you." Mitsuki shrugged.

"We're thinking too much into this. Maybe Tomoe just looks like dad coincidentally. We haven't even established that he's an Uchiha." Sarada said, despite the thoughts that are currently plaguing her mind.

"You're right. We're too forward with out assumptions." Mitsuki subimitted.

"I guess we'll have some investigating to do now!" Boruto suddenly said sounding very excited.

"Ugh, whatever. The training ground his here, I'd best be on my way. See you guys tomorrow!" Sarada said.

Later that night, when Sakura entered their house, she saw her daughter at the lounging area deep in thought. The rosette decided to approach her young one. She put down her bags on the nearby dresser and took a seat beside Sarada.

"Hey honey, it's pretty late. Is anything bothering you?" Sakura asked with a comforting voice.

"Mom, when younger; were there a lot of other Uchihas in the village?" Sarada got right on the subject.

"Hmmm, I do remember having met Uchihas other than your father. Although, I was very young; not even finished with academy. They were also very isolated from the rest of the village so I can't say I know a lot about your father's kinsmen."

"What do you know, mom?" Sarada proded more.

"Well, I came from a civilian family so my knowledge about the Uchihas were limited to general data. For one, they used to govern the Konoha police force." Sakura tried to be as honest as possible without revealing information that she feels would be better discussed by Sasuke himself.

"I see; do you think there could have been other Uchihas outside the village?" Sarada asked desperate for some clues.

"Not to my current knowledge. I'm sorry, honey. Maybe you can ask your father when he gets home! It's just 2 more sleeps until he's back again!" Sakura smiled as she put her arm around her daughter in a motherly manner.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'll also get information on how the clan was abruptly diminished. It's just impossible that it's the nine-tails attack that everyone else hypothesizes. It doesn't fit the timeline." Sarada said with a frown on her face.

"You'll find out someday, sweetie. I'm sure of it; because you're a very smart girl." Sakura hated to hide information from her daughter, but it's not her call.

"Thanks mom, I'll do more research I guess." Sarada settled herself.

"Say, what got you suddenly very interested?" It's Sakura's turn to ask.

"Nothing really, Boruto just keeps on babbling about dad. I guess I'm lucky you won dad over auntie Ino. Boruto said Even auntie Temari found dad attractive." Sarada winked.

"Okay, that's it! It's way past your bedtime young lady. You should go to your room." Sakura said looking visibly annoyed.

"It's okay mom, I know dad loves only you!" With that, Sarada retreated to her quarters to avoid any possible chakra enhanced outbursts.

That morning, as always, Sarada arrived at the training grounds first followed by Mitsuki. It wasn't long before a young monkey summon appeared to them to hand a memo from Konohamaru that he was tasked an emergency escort mission, so they would just have to polish their chakra control in the meantime without him. About half an hour into practice, they see Boruto approaching them from the distance with Tomoe tailing him wearing a defeated expression on his face.

"This monkey really needs a leash." Tomoe spoke first.

"Shut up, I won so you better suck it up and make me a lead character in your oligarchy!" Boruto shouted at Tomoe.

"Ehem, allegory. Anyway, what's this all about Boruto? We're here to train, not to abduct people!" Sarada decided to join in.

"Well, you see Mr. Know-it-all right here claimed that there are only 5 Icha Icha volumes ever created. Well, I proved him wrong with this! It's even personally signed by dad's grand teacher!" Boruto held up an Icha Icha book: Icha Icha Steam (this isn't a canon volume, just for the sake of the story.)

"What the hell?! Boruto, why do you have this, and where the hell did you get this from?" Sarada roared as her face burned.

"Oh, I snuck into old man Kakashi's room. Don't worry, I'm returning it back before he returns with from his family trip." Boruto coolly answered. "So you better finish it in 2 days, pal." Boruto followed up, this time turning to Tomoe.

"You… you read this?!" Sarada looked at Tomoe incredulously.

"In my defense, I specialize in literature so its best I keep a wide repertoire of different writing techniques and study different authors. Besides, the author of this is one of the greatest shinobis this village has ever produced, right? Tomoe reasoned out calmly despite the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Hmm, these Icha Icha books may probably have some valuable information. Best I include them in my studies. Although, my parent did mention once that it's filled with absolute rubbish, but then again my parent can be very biased with authors." Mitsuki spoke up.

"No, you don't. Mitsuki, you can advance as a ninja without this nonsense!" Sarada shot Mitsuki a glare.

"True, I want to be a great shinobi. But you did say I am lacking in social skills. It's best I start educating myself sooner." Mitsuki reasoned out holding his index finger up.

"Fine, you stupid boys do what you like. For now, let's train." Sarada submitted defeat.

"Stay here, or you're not going home with this. Now, observe me so I can be the lead role." Boruto said waving the book in front of Tomoe then swallowing it (it's some frog technique he learned from Naruto which Tomoe personally found revolting.)

The three proceeded to train their chakra control by walking on water in the rushing stream. They've done it before on more leveled and steady bodies of waters, but it's part of the training to be able to do it on different environments. Mitsuki can cross the stream but requires substantial time to amass appropriate chakra on his feet for the round trip. Sarada can sometimes do it, but either blows up the water around her or sink half-way. Boruto seems to have a maximum of 50 steps in the water before he loses control and sinks because he doesn't really train as much as his team mates. In the middle of their training, Tomoe came near them and asked about the mechanics of how to walk on water. Boruto condescendingly dismissed that he won't understand chakra since he's a civilian and chakra training should be started at an early age. Tomoe hit him in the head for that and explained that he wants to understand the mechanics in hopes that he may be able to simplify it in terms by using symbols so that the kids could have a better grasp on it. Mitsuki and Sarada gave him the information and Tomoe was able to help them with their training.

"Hey Tomoe, you seem to have a good understanding of chakra to be able to materialize a conceptual model for it. Would you want to try walking on water yourself?" Mitsuki suddenly offered Tomoe.

"Huh? I'm not sure if I'll be able to do anything. Since I am pretty 'old'." Tomoe replied putting emphasis on 'old' and leering at Boruto.

"Aw come on, you really helped us and it'd be cool if you can do it too!" Sarada encouraged him.

"Fine, but the monkey better shut his mouth, and I don't have to get extra cheese for his burger meal." Mitsuki warned. Upon mention of the burger mean, Sarada and Mitsuki rolled their eyes at Boruto.

Closing his eyes, as if imagining something, Tomoe steadied his breath and balanced his energy with the environment, as if he has a clear picture in his mind of all the different systems that are going on in his body. Then Upon opening his eyes, he made his way to the rushing stream and successfully made a round trip. Upon his return, the three students stared at him with their jaws hanging.

"You liar! You've done training before! It's impossible that you can do this on your first try!" Boruto was quick to voice his thoughts.

"What?! Can't you just be happy for me, you little primate?! I'm telling you, this is an exhilarating feeling. I've never done anything like this in my life!" Tomoe scowled at Boruto before he smiled at the other two.

"That's unbelievable. I've never seen this happen before, in all honesty. But how?" Sarada said still bewildered.

"It's hard to explain, but I guess when I have clear image in my mind of the concepts, it's easier for me to apply it in to form. But maybe I'm just lucky with this one, I mean so far this is the only technique I've ever really learned or tried." Tomoe tried to think to himself how he was actually able to pull it off too.

"Maybe chakra control is a talent of yours, or you know; maybe you were descended from a really good ninja bloodline." Mitsuki reasoned and turned to Sarada with a thoughtful look.

"Hey Tomoe, do your eyes ever turn red?" Sarada suddenly asked with a serious expression on her face.

"Hmm, well…. When it's spring and there's a lot of pollen, sometimes my nose gets runny and my eyes turn red. I've also gotten sore eyes before, not pink eye by the way; I've never gotten pink eye." Tomoe answered, wondering what's with the weird question.

"Ugh, no. Not like that, I mean red! Like this." Sarada closed her eyes then when she opened them, her irises were red with one tomoe rotating and orbiting the pupil.

"Woah, what the hell was that?! Your eyes are supposed to be black!" Tomoe stepped back a little bit.

"Hmmm I guess they don't huh?" Sarada said turning to the side.

"Nah, not that I can remember. If they ever do, I'll tell you first." Tomoe gave Sarada a lop-sided grin, to which the girl just smiled back but you can see a little disappointment peaking in her eyes as they reverted back to black.

"Hey Sarada, why don't you show Tomoe the great fireball technique!" Boruto suggested.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. It's a specialty of Sarada's." Mitsuki added.

"Alright, now pay attention." Sarada started.

Sarada explained to Tomoe how the great fireball technique worked with the latter listening intently. She then proceeded to demonstrate it by blowing a big ball of fire above the stream. Tomoe followed suit, but he only blew a small fireball; barely the size of a children's toy.

"Hahahah! What was that about? How can you burn anything with that?" Boruto laughed.

"Shut it brat. Truthfully, I know what is necessary to increase the size and the longevity of the fire. But if you observe, this stream is relatively small. A progressive increase in surface temperature affects the body of water on a bigger ratio which could disrupt the biosphere that is in this stream." Tomoe argued. This thoughtfulness impressed Sarada and intrigued Mitsuki. It also made Boruto feel a bit guilty.

"You continue to surprise me and surpass my expectation, Tomoe. I'm curious, where are you from and do you know if you're related to a shinobi?" Sarada asked.

"Well, I was raised in The land of Shadows (In this Fic, it's where Amegakure is located). I don't really like talking about my personal life, but with everything I've learned from you guys today, I suppose it's fair I introduce myself better. Anyway, as for my parents; My mother was the heir of that land but her husband is not my father. I was conceived out of wedlock to some unknown man, before my mother married the current ruler of the land. It's a political marriage really. He just wanted the power that came with marrying my mother. My mother died giving birth to me but I was raised in that land because one of the generals was in love with my mom or something… I know, it's weird right? So back to the story. Until recently, the general who raised me was lost at sea, so I took all the money I could get and just fled knowing that the current lord finds me to be a threat to his throne. Which is another reason why I chose to stay in a hidden village." Tomoe told his story.

"Wait, is the general your dad? I'm confused." Boruto inquired trying to process the information Tomoe provided.

"No, he's told me before that he loved my mother, but mother didn't return his feelings. But because he loved her, it extended to me; I guess." Tomoe clarified.

"Do you want to return someday and take it back?" Mitsuki asked this time.

"Nah, I'm not really the ruling type. You know? I feel like I'd function better just contributing what I could to a society, living a peaceful life, maybe flirt with some girls, get a living, yeah that's the life I'd want." Tomoe shrugged, he was never interested in power because he felt like it brought nothing but trouble and responsibilities to whoever wielded it.

"Do you… Do you know about your dad?" Sarada looked at Tomoe a little hopeful.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my dad isn't your dad. Hahahaha." Tomoe joked.

"I'm serious. I really wanna know." Sarada spoke with a determined look in her eyes.

Tomoe looked down. "Look, I don't know anything about the man. I don't have any pictures or mementos of him either. The only data I have about my dad are second hand accounts. The general who raised me said my dad was a great but dangerous man who carried a lot of problems, but he never really elaborated and dismissed my inquiries as a kid so I just lost interest. My mother's husband would always tell to my face that my dad was this hideous shark-human abomination who skinned people. So all in all, the man is pretty much a stranger to me." He sighed.

"You must look like your mom then, because you look too human to me!" Boruto started again.

"Haha, now that you mentioned it, I don't really look like my mom either, look." Tomoe pulled out a palm-sized picture from his wallet.

The woman in the picture is had long white hair, a very pale complexion, azure eyes and delicate facial features. She was seated on a chair, poised regally with her comely figure enveloped in a fine dress. She had a serene look on her face. Her age in the picture looked around 16-18.

"You got your mom's lip shape." Sarada was first to voice out.

"She's beautiful, I can't believe she spawned a pervert like you!" Boruto stuck his tongue out.

"This is the only memory I have of her really, and this necklace. They're my prized possessions." Tomoe put the picture back in his wallet as the kids looked at the necklace he was wearing. It's just a simple chain necklace with small disks as ornaments.

"Hmmm, don't worry. Your necklace doesn't look valuable, so I'm sure no one would try to steal it." Mitsuki spoke with his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Ehh, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Tomoe answered awkwardly. "Anyway, it seems that I distracted you guys from your training, didn't I?" He tried to shift their interests away from him.

"Well actually, since you helped us master the technique earlier than record time, we don't really have much to learn anymore." Sarada pointed out.

"Let's go to town! I'm hungry and we can have some fun!" Boruto proposed.

"Sure, I can probably look for some jobs as well as my source of finance." Tomoe agreed.

"Well, let's go!" Sarada stood up and decided to lead the way.

"Huh? That's new. Usually, she'd dismiss herself to train more." Boruto thought outloud.

"I usually just study Boruto, but I'm very curious about you too, Tomoe." Mitsuki turned to Tomoe.

"Wow. I'm flattered." Tomoe said flatly.

In town, they ate at the burger place that Boruto frequents. They also showed Tomoe around and took him to different shops they liked. Tomoe also inquired around for job offerings. They gazed at the Hokage face monuments and Boruto recounted all the times he vandalized it. Throughout the whole day, Tomoe captured the attention of so many people. Some were probably wondering if he's related to Sasuke, the older generation looked at him with pure surprise which he can't figure out, but the most grabbing attention he got is the mass of girls that suddenly started to follow them around. He doesn't really mind though, Tomoe is quite aware that he's attractive and he appreciates their admiration. They settled that afternoon to relax on the park that overlooks the village.

"Man, can you believe those girls? I swear, one of them looked like they want to bite your ass!" Boruto exclaimed looking a bit shaken.

"I kinda just got used to it. They don't really mean harm, so it's all fine by me." Tomoe shrugged.

"I did observe there were some males among that group as well." Mitsuki pointed out.

"Uhh you're making things awkward again. I mean, I don't really mind it; but I guess I'm only attracted to girls." Tomoe said.

"My dad gets fangirls too. But not so much now that he's married to mom. He always got annoyed by them." Sarada spoke.

"Your mom must be beautiful then." Tomoe thought out loud.

"Auntie Sakura is pretty, but her temper is insane. She'll literally crush you if you piss her off." Boruto butted in.

"Ahh, I guess you could say; she packs a punch." Tomoe joked.

"Peculiar, there's a murder of crows up ahead." Mitsuki pointed forward.

"Oh, yeah. For some weird reason, they visit me from time to time. Ever since I was a kid, you know? These crows are kinda like my friends I guess." Tomoe explained.

"Very interesting." Mitsuki noted as the crows hovered above them. 

One of the crows landed on Tomoe's shoulder, settling itself as the group continued to chat. All of a sudden they heard a screeching noise from a distance and before the group could even turn to the direction, a flying wagon wheel was flying at their direction targeting Sarada. As if by pure instinct, Tomoe's body moved on its own and shielded the girl using his torso which sent him and Sarada to get thrown into the ground.

"Ouch, what was that?" Sarada was the first to gain consciousness as she looked over to her left and saw Tomoe lying on the ground with the wheel not too far from him.

"Woah, that came out of nowhere! Are you guys alright?" Boruto was quick to approach them.

Tomoe made coughing sounds as blood spilled out of his mouth. The two genin went to his side and tried to help him out. "Urghh" Tomoe tried to speak but he was gasping for air.

"This isn't good, I think your sternum is fractured and it punctured your lungs. I will go get help right away. Boruto, how are the people in the accident?" Sarada spoke with urgency.

"Mitsuki already went to check it out, I'll stay here and assist Tomoe, go to the hospital!" Boruto responded.

Sakura worked quick in aiding her daughter's savior upon learning about the accident. It was a good thing that it was treated right away before it could get anymore complications. With his vitals steady and his recovery ensured, the panic has dissipated and she sent the kids back home to give the man some time to rest before he regains consciousness. She looked at her patient and it really was undeniable how much the young man resembled her husband, but Sakura knew better. Looking at him more thoroughly, the man looked most like Itachi Uchiha, her husband's older brother. She's only met the man once, but his face is not easy to forget and the young man lying before her is the spitting image of the older Uchiha. She could not wrap her head around how the resemblance is so close. She could even assume that he's related to them, but she cannot make any assumptions right now. She would have to inform Sasuke as soon as he gets back. As she was about to leave the room, she sensed the young man's change in breathing as he began to stir, so she went to his side.

"Ahh that hurt." He said as he opened his eyes.

"Yes, you punctured your right lung saving my daughter. Thank you for that." Sakura spoke as she offered him a glass of water.

"Oh, you're Sarada's mother huh? She's a smart girl. She looks a lot like you, Missus." He smiled at her in a carefree manner which had Sakura a bit shaken as she could not imagine that kind of expression on her brother-in-law.

"She does inherit a lot of my features, but her coloring is that of her father. Can you tell me your name?" Sakura responded to him trying to act accordingly.

"Oh, yeah my name's Tomoe, I'm pretty new in this village. You know, a lot of people have been mistaking me for your husband. What do you say to that, pretty lady? Think I'm as cool?" Tomoe joked once more.

"Ahaha, you do look like my Sasuke. But you act very differently." Sakura humored Tomoe.

"Is that a good thing? Hahaha pretty cool getting a compliment from an older woman." Tomoe winked at Sakura which caused her to blush a little.

"Don't test my patience boy. Are you trying to flirt with me?" Sakura, although a little flustered tried to maintain her air of authority.

"Can't blame a man for trying, sorry. So what's the damage, doc?" Tomoe changed the subject to avoid the rosette's ire.

"Well, you're stable now. You'll be released in 2 days if not less." Sakura took the empty glass from the man.

"Well, that's gonna cost me, I hope I get a job soon." Tomoe sweat dropped.

"You saved my daughter, so it's only right that I don't charge for your treatment. How long have you been in Konoha?" Sakura inquired.

"I've only been here a couple days, but it seems like a nice place to live. A lot of interesting material here." Tomoe answered.

"Material? What for?" Sakura was curious once again.

"Oh, yeah. I'm a writer, and I hope to publish a book someday. Shinobis seem to be really cool so I thought I'd write about them." Tomoe spoke while surveying his surroundings.

"I see, where did you come from if I may ask?" Sakura asked again.

"I came from the land of Shadows. It's pretty messy there now with the government in conflict so I got out. Besides, life there is kinda boring for a writer like me." Tomoe answered her looking at her now.

"I see, I hope you enjoy your stay here. I'd best go home as I've been on duty for two days now. If you need anything, just press the button beside your bed and assistance would come shortly." Sakura responded sensing that the young man was telling the truth.

"Ah, thanks ma'am. Although, would it be too much if I ask you to open the window for me? My friends like to visit me sometimes." Tomoe said pointing to the window where a crow is perched.

"Interesting friends you have, Tomoe." Sakura went over the window and opened it as requested. In her mind, there's no doubt that this man has some sort of relation to Itachi upon seeing the crow.

"Thanks, don't worry; they won't enter. They just like to check up on me. I do hope the kids visit me sometime too!" Tomow beamed at her once again.

"I'm sure they will, Tomoe. I'd best be on my way now, then. Rest well." Sakura responded before giving him a quick wave and heading for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold still, why don't you?! You stupid pervert!" Came the load roar of a feminine voice.

"How am I suppose to hold still when you're trying to crush my goddamn wrist?!" Replied an equally annoyed deep voice.

"What is going on here?" Sakura went by early to check on Tomoe before Sasuke arrives at lunch. Upon opening the door, she spotted Tomoe and one of the staff in a not very civil position.

"Ah, . I was just fixing the patient's dextrose." The blonde junior medic reported to Sakura.

"Che, more like trying to kill me." Tomoe commented annoyed. As he turned to face them, Sakura spotted the fresh red hand print on Tomoe's cheek.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead by now, pervert." Retorted the blonde once again.

"Ah, you must be Yumi, Ino's cousin. Can you enlighten me on why you're both causing such a ruckus this early in the morning?" Sakura said crossing her arms while looking at the two.

"This deranged woman decided to slap me all of a sudden!" Tomoe spoke first.

"All of a sudden?! You were asking for it when you copped a feel on my ass!" Yumi protested glaring daggers at Tomoe.

"Why would I cop a feel on your ass, there are plenty of better asses I could get my hands on than yours! You were trying to take advantage of me in my sleep!" Tomoe shouted.

"Both of you, behave yourselves!" a couple of veins appeared on Sakura's temples as green chakra started to glow on her fists. It managed to quiet the two down.

"Look, I'm sure this is all just an unfortunate misunderstanding. Now Tomoe, please let Yumi fix your dextrose." Sakura spoke again, this time in a calmer tone.

"Yeah, a veeeeeery unfortunate misunderstanding." Tomoe said complying albeit grumpily.

"You better shut your mouth or I might hit the wrong vein, pal." Yumi whispered to Tomoe.

Yumi fixed Tomoe's dextrose then cleaned his wounds before redressing them. Sakura decided it is best to monitor the two to avoid any further outbursts in the hospital. Once Yumi was finished, she gave Sakura the clipboard that contained the updated status of Tomoe and excused herself.

"So, you're back so soon. Miss me doc?" Tomoe winked at Sakura.

"Actually I went by early because I might not be able to check up on you later. I have a lot on my plate today, so Yumi will be the one handling you." Sakura explained with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Ah, I'll endure her for you, doc." Tomoe frowned. "Will the litter be able to visit?" He followed soon after.

"I'm pretty sure they're eager to check up on you, Sarada's father is returning today so she may not stay too long." Sakura replied while looking thoughtfully at Tomoe.

"Ah, that explains the dreamy look. Well you certainly do have a lot of catching up to do huh? I wouldn't mind becoming a babysitter for a new pup. I'm pretty good with kids you know." Tomoe winked at Sakura with a lop-sided grin.

"Ahh, what are you thinking?! It's not like that!" Sakura blushed. "He hasn't been around in 4 months. It's definitely not some dirty teenage boy fantasy cooking up!" Sakura defended herself.

"But of course, I'm hardly a teenager anymore. I can think up of way better fantasies." Tomoe roused Sakura a bit more.

"Idiot!" Sakura hit his head. "Ah sorry, your tongue got the best of me." Sakura apologized soon after.

"That's okay, I wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer. My tongue is very talented." Tomoe grinned at her with a flirty look.

"Would you stop that?! First of all, you look so much like my husband it's unnerving!" Sakura reprimanded.

"Ahahaha I'm just playing, doc. I'm sure the famous Mr. Uchiha cannot be topped." Tomoe laughed. "He must be a good man, huh?" Tomoe said with seriousness now.

"Ah, Sasuke. He is, he's very loyal to his duties. Sometimes I feel bad for Sarada that her father is rarely around." Sakura settled down.

"Is he some sort of an elite ninja or something?" Tomoe asked curiously.

"Sasuke has abilities that allows him to protect the village. While the hokage is here to ensure the village's safety as well, my husband is the eyes that look out for potential threats." Sakura explained.

"That's very noble of him, Mrs. Uchiha. I'm sure that Sarada has an understanding of how important her father's concerns are to keep not only the village safe, but especially his family. Sarada is actually a very insightful girl from what I've observed. She just comes off as a little confused." Tomoe smiled at Sakura earnestly as they spoke of the girl.

"I… I'm happy that you keep my daughter in high regards." Sakura said to Tomoe, trying to strain the emotions that are overcoming her because of the boy's similarity to Itachi.

"Well, I'm sure I can manage with the deranged nurse. You should get prepared for mr. Uchiha's arrival." Tomoe smiled a reassuring smile but with a tinge of playfulness.

"Ah, please don't rile her up. Yumi can be very volatile." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Just as how I like my women." Tomoe humored.

A knock was heard at the door as Konohamaru's genin team entered. Boruto charging first with Sarada and Mitsuki following close behind. Upon reaching the foot of the bed, Boruto shot Tomoe a grin before bringing out a book from his bag.

"Oy, pervert! Don't go getting yourself killed just yet! You still haven't read this!" Boruto exclaimed as he held up the Icha Icha book up for everyone in the room to see making Tomoe redden and Sakura look at him pointedly.

"Ah perfect timing, monkey." Tomoe said regaining his composure.

"You read this?" Sakura looked surprised.

"But of course! I'm a writer, it's best I expose myself to all forms of literature!" Tomoe defended.

"Look, whatever. You're 19, you can do what you want." Sakura dismissed, then turned to Boruto. "But you, young man; where did you get that and why are you indulging him?" She shot the blond a parental look.

"Old man Kakashi won't know! Pervert says he'll finish it before the broom stick gets back!" Boruto reasoned out. "Please don't tell on me auntie Sakura." Boruto feigned a puppy dog look.

"Ugh you look so much like your father. If your mother wasn't so dear to me, I would have whooped you up by now." Sakura said rubbing her temples.

"Hey, Tomoe. Thanks for yesterday. We were really worried about you." Sarada spoke up.

"That's right, we even got Konohamaru-sensei to excuse us for the day." Mitsuki followed.

"Well, worry not my favorite little troublemakers. I'm still alive, and I'm just glad that you're all safe. Even the monkey." Tomoe put his tongue out at Boruto.

"Don't make it all about yourself, you airhead. I also begged Konohamaru-sensei because I want to see uncle Sasuke today." Boruto turned his nose up. Just then, a nurse came to the door and asked for Sakura so she dismissed herself.

"Ah of course, everyone is excited for mr. Uchiha!" Tomoe smirked.

"I can keep you company, Tomoe. I'm not that well-associated with Mr. Uchiha." Mitsuki offered.

"Ah, great the deranged nurse and you. Most fantastic day of my life." Tomoe said with exasperstion. "Eh, even I'm getting curious about the guy." Tomoe said.

"Boruto is just being my dad's fanboy. Of course we made it a point to visit you too!" Sarada interjected.

"It's okay, princess. I know you really want to spend time with your dad. Please don't waste so much time here. I'm not going anywhere. I perfectly understand." Tomoe smiled.

"Oh, well I wanted to give you this." Sarada took out Tomoe's necklace from her pouch. "I safeguarded it for you when they cleaned you up yesterday." Sarada said blushing a little.

"Ah thanks! I was wondering where it went. I'm glad it's all in tact." Tomoe reached out his hand to take it from the girl.

"Eh, you should have seen how Sarada was crying yesterday!" Boruto exclaimed looking up from his game console.

"Well, I'm very glad to have such a thoughtful friend." Tomoe grinned.

"I took care of your clothes, Tomoe. Your shirt was torn up, but your undergarments and pants are still good! Some village girls were trying to sneak up in the hospital to steal them." Mitsuki piped up.

"I see. Well, I'm gonna have to prepare myself for our quality time today then, huh?" Tomoe sweatdropped.

"Indeed." Mitsuki grinned.

"Sarada, your mother's calling for you." An attendant called from the door.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sarada answered. "I guess I have to go, but I'll visit as soon as I can." Sarada smiled at Tomoe.

"Take your time. I'm pretty sure I'm also gonna have my hands full." Tomoe waved his hand up.

"Alright, see you later!" Sarada said as she went to the door.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Sarada get red!" Boruto exclaimed when Sarada was out of hearing range. "It's so weird, it's like she has a crush on you or something." He looked at Tomoe accusatively.

"Of course she does, it's normal for younger girls to look up to their seniors. It also helps I guess that I kinda resemble her dad." Tomoe reasoned out. "It's a psychological inclination for girls to look for a supporting figure at your age."

"Bleh, stop using big words on me. It's just plain weird. Girls are weird." Boruto stuck his tongue out.

"But Sarada is very beautiful." Mitsuki pointed out innocently.

"Ew, what the hell?" Boruto reacted.

"Well, according to this art book I borrowed from Inojin, facial attractiveness is signified by proportionate features, fair skin, a healthy-" Mitsuki tried to define attractiveness.

"Okay, I get it! Stop!" Boruto held his hands out.

"Inojin said so himself, Sarada is the most attractive female in our class." Mitsuki smiled as if he's talking about how the sky is blue.

"Ew, whatever. I'm gonna go now, this is too weird and I promised my mom I'd buy Himawari some ohagi before I visit uncle Sasuke." Boruto said dismissively.

"You mean, coerce him." Mitsuki spoke still grinning.

"Whatever, see you later Tomoe! Have fun with Mitsuki!" Boruto said with his back turned heading for the door.

"I'll try." Tomoe responded.

"So are you gonna read that? Or should I recite it for you?" Mitsuki said pointing to the Icha Icha book.

"Ah, I'll read it later. So, which of you boys have the hots for Sarada?" Tomoe grinned.

"Hots?" Mitsuki said clueless as he tilted his head to one side.

"Which of you like her?" Tomoe rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I see. We all like her. Sarada is a very talented and resourceful shinobi. She's a great asset for our team, but it doesn't extend to just us. All the boys like her. The girls too, although I've speculated that other girls do not like her too well." Mitsuki replied.

"Not like that." Tomoe sweat-dropped. "I mean like, you know…. You want to protect her and stuff, and you want her by your side…. You know!" Tomoe tried to explain.

"It's customary for us to protect each other as a team. It is also very practical to keep Sarada by our side because of her sharingan." Mitsuki said still not catching up.

"Oh, you're too practical to a failt. I mean, in the future like, do you wanna have babies and stuff?" Tomoe desperately tried to elaborate.

"Hold it right there, you disgusting maniac. What about babies are you discussing with this young man?" Yumi entered bringing in a tray with porridge and fruits.

"Oh great. My most favorite person has entered the room." Tomoe said sarcastically.

"What was that? I'd break all your bones if it didn't mean you'd stay here longer." Yumi retorted.

"Oh, you must be the deranged nurse. I'm Mitsuki." Mitsuki introduced himself to Yumi.

"Don't listen to the idiot, Mitsuki. Say, you're the boy who took his clothes yesterday, right? You can call me Yumi." Yumi turned to Mitsuki.

"Affirmative. You've done a wonderful job of washing Tomoe's clothes!" Mitsuki tried to praise the girl as she blushed 100 shades of red.

"I see, familiarizing yourself to my underwear and accusing me to be the pervert?" Tomoe spoke giving Yumi a look.

"Don't flatter yourself, you troll. Your underwear is nothing special, I was just doing my duties." Yumi glared at Tomoe trying to gain her composure.

"I wouldn't say that. Mitsuki said that other girls were even trying to steal it." Tomoe argued back.

"Indeed." Mitsuki sided with Tomoe unknowingly.

"Ugh, please don't feed his ego." The annoyed Yumi turned to Mitsuki before setting the tray down at the table beside Tomoe. "I've brought you breakfast. If you're strong enough to be corrupting young boys like this, then you should be alright to eat so I can get you off the IV." Yumi addressed the older male.

"Eh, I don't want it. You probably poisoned that." Tomoe nonchalantly said.

"Eat or I'll force it down your throat." Yumi threatened.

"I see, so you have a romantic relationship?" Mitsuki inquired.

"What the hell?!" The two young adults reacted.

"You even have the same response." Mitsuki said with his pointer finger raised.

"Disgusting. I'd rather kiss Ibiki." Yumi responded. "Look, don't make this difficult for me brat. I don't like you, you don't like me. Let's rid ourselves of each other as soon as possible. Eat the goddamn food and I'll come back later to clean it up." She demanded at Tomoe.

"Fine." Tomoe grunted.

"Good." Yumi said with finality before she left.

"She's beautiful too." Mitsuki voiced as he was peeling the apple while Tomoe ate his porridge.

"Yeah, she's pretty but she's a real bitch. Who'd want to get with that?" Tomoe replied.

"Don't you?" Mitsuki asked.

"Ah, so you're not so innocent, are you dear Mitsuki. So, do you like Sarada?" Tomoe asked turning the tables at Mitsuki

"Of course." Mitsuki said without any shadow of doubt on his face.

"Wow. That's straight to the point. Oh well, I think the monkey likes her too." Tomoe said taking some apple slices from Mitsuki.

"In the end, what matters is who she likes." Mitsuki calmly said still grinning.

"Ah, you're weird. But I think you're strong, I want you to promise me that you'll always protect her, got that?" Tomoe spoke seriously.

"You don't need to demand what I'm already tasked myself with." Mitsuki replied.

"Good. For some weird reason, I feel a bond with the kid. It's hard to explain. You know? It's like I know she can handle herself, but I have an overwhelming desire to keep her safe." Tomoe said.

"Mitsuki told that to me once, about myself." Mitsuki replied.

"What?" Tomoe said confused.

"Mitsuki is my brother. He's the first one of my parent before I've come about." Mitsuki explained.

"Ah, okay. Very creative with names. I can't believe I'm talking man to man with you. That deranged nurse must have really poisoned me." Tomoe said.

"Oh, but my brother also calls himself Log." Mitsuki replied.

"Ah it gets weirder from this point on then. Well, why don't you just read me the book. Hikaru's just arrived to listen as well." Tomoe said pointing to the window where a big crow is parked.

"Very well." Mitsuki agreed.

After attending to some hospital duties, Sakura called her daughter to join her in welcoming Sasuke back. They first went to the incense shop so that they could all go to the Uchiha memorial later, then they dropped by the market place to buy some fresh ingredients for dinner. After that, the mother and daughter proceeded to wait for Sasuke at the gates.

"Oh, the tomatoes we bought were such a good deal! Your father is surely gonna enjoy dinner tonight!" Sakura excitedly said as they stood at the gate.

"Of course he will; you have a very unique cooking style, mom." Sarad reassured her mother. Sakura's cooking has improved vastly within the years and while it is delicious, it is very distinct in how Sakura formulates her dishes.

"That's because I cook it with love, dear." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Ah I see him! Papa!" Sarada pointed to a dark figure coming closer and closer.

As Sasuke reached them, he stretched his arm out so that his family can give him a hug. He then kissed Sakura's forehead and patted Sarada's head, before taking some of the bags from his wife to carry.

"Welcome back, dear. You've been well." Sakura spoke first.

"Papa, how long will you stay this time?" Sarada asked impatiently.

Sasuke was a little taken aback by his daughter's desperate look. "I have some matters to discuss with Naruto and Nara later before I can give you a definitive answer. You don't have training today?" Sasuke asked but then he saw the look in his wife's face. "Anyway, I'm relieved to be back." He quickly corrected himself.

"Konohamaru-sensei agreed to give us a day-off today. It's because you arrived and my team also visited a friend in the hospital, papa." Sarada happily "I can walk on strong currents now!" She announced.

"Of course, your mother has impeccable chakra control. We are a family of proud shinobis." Sasuke said.

"I had a little trouble, honestly. But my friend helped us out. He's not a shinobi but he's sure good at simplifying concepts." Sarada told both her parents.

"Oh? That's interesting." Sakura remarked.

"But anyway, we should get on our way to Warusabi! Mr. Kenichi reserved us a table!" Sarada led the way.

On their way to the restaurant, they passed by the dango shop and Sarada paused. "Mama, can we get dangos later? I want to bring some to Tomoe. He really likes the Hanami dangos." Sarada asked Sakura.

"Of course, dear. We could also probably get him bird feed. His friends visit him a lot." Sakura added.

Hearing dangos and birds made Sasuke pause a bit, but he brushed it off, he's very sentimental and he feels that it's more respectful to let the memory of Itachi at peace. When they entered the Warusabi, they were greeted by Kenichi, the owner and ushered to their table. Their table was in a private cubicle so that they can enjoy their family time. After a shortwhile, the soba was brought to them for them to eat.

"Oh papa, I'm so happy that you're here. Boruto's probably gonna come around later and annoy you to teach him something. Anyway, I didn't know auntie Temari used to like you too." Sarada rambled as she was first to finish.

"I wasn't aware either." Sasuke said blankly.

"Oh but dear, you were never aware that basically all the females we've encountered found you attractive." Sakura spoke up.

"Well, I didn't really care. It's all superficial." Sasuke dismissed.

"Hey papa, you were never forced to be a breeding stud right?" Sarada asked innocently

Sakura and Sasuke look like they got hit by a brick. "Now dear, what gave you that idea?" Sakura spoke on behald of the shocked man.

"Oh, Mitsuki just had some weird theories because papa was like the 'only Uchiha' or something like that." Sarada answered simply.

" _I better make it a point to have a talk with Orochimaru at some point."_ Sasuke thought. "No, I never participated in such activities." Sasuke answered.

"I knew it." Sarada smiled at Sasuke.

"So how's the hospital, Sakura?" Sasuke asked to change the subject.

"Oh it's all going smooth. I've planned everything in advance and told them not to call me unless there's an extreme emergency. Ino's younger cousin Yumi is training to be my apprentice. She's a really talented girl, but very temperamental." Sakura answered.

Sasuke coughed and Sarada giggled.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied.

"Oh yeah, we were able to get a really good deal with the tomatoes in the market place, so tonight I'm gonna cook your favorite curry!" Sakura said.

"You're not gonna use that recipe from Rock Lee, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh no, that one damaged my Teflon pots. Who knew it would be that spicy?" Sakura answered thinking about her precious Teflon pots.

"Ah he's very extreme." Sasuke remarked.

"Metal is kinda like that, or he comes off as too weak. But I think he's well suited with his team." Sarada added.

"And how is your team?" Sasuke asked Sarada.

"Oh, we're pretty good. Mitsuki is really talented and hardworking. I think Boruto is talented too, he's just not very disciplined and very impatient as you say." Sarada said her thoughts going to her team mates. "Konohamaru-sensei bores him a little because I mean, it's hard to address to three different students, I guess, and Boruto is such a show off." She followed up.

"He is a little cocky, but he'll come around when he needs too. Somewhat he's really Naruto's son." Sasuke said. "Anyway, let's finish lunch so we can pay our respects. After that I'll head to the Hokage's to report, but I'll be home before dinner." He continued.

"Alright, Sarada and I can walk along with you on the way since the hospital is near the hokage's and I wanna make sure Yumi hasn't castrated Tomoe." Sakura replied.

"Huh? Why would miss Yumi want to castrate Tomoe?" Sarada asked surprised.

"Oh, it's a long confusing story honey." Sakura answered.

After their lunch, they went to buy Tomoe's presents before they visited the Uchiha memorial and then headed to their respective destinations. When they reached the hospital, the flock of crows caught Sasuke's attention. He felt some sort of unease, but it wasn't malicious. It's something he cannot identify or probably has not felt in a long time.

"Alright, we'll go then dear! We'll see you home!" Sakura bade him goodbye before he can delve deeper into his thoughts and he too decided to just go on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow! Could you stop greeting me by throwing scrolls at me, teme?!" Naruto scowled as he clumsily caught the scroll.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at the blond.

"Uchiha, I trust that your research has been fruitful. What do we have here?" Shikamaru broke his silence.

"There's been some disruption in the former Amegakure's country; the land of Shadows to be exact. It's some sort of political unrest, but I managed to recover a scroll from one of Sasori's former spies. This one, it's not directly from the Ootsutsuki's, but I believe it's made by black Zetsu. My rinnegan can't decipher it, although I can see the symbols. It's an all too different language. I couldn't extract information as the spy self-destructed." Sasuke spoke and nodded to Shikamaru in acknowledgment.

"Yeah, I've heard. There's been an influx of migrants coming from that country taking refuge in different nations." Naruto's expression changed to serious.

"What's peculiar is, there hasn't been any activities from Kaguya's castle and the other dimensions in a while." Sasuke added.

"We'll send this right away to the intelligence team. I'm also gonna send a memo to tighten the security. As for the moment, the best strategy would be to prepare for the worst and wait." Shikamaru took the scroll.

"I was wondering if I'll be able to stay in the village for the meanwhile." Sasuke's face is blank but there is a tinge of desperation in his voice that only Naruto can detect.

"That's a great idea! You know how much Sakura misses you! Sarada would be happy with this arrangement as well!" Naruto encouraged.

"Yes, it would be wise for the strongest shinobis to be in the village if we are expecting some sort of attack." Shikamaru agreed.

"Anyway, I promised my wife I would not take too long here. If you find anything, keep me posted." Sasuke continued.

"Yeah, go ahead teme! You have a lot of catching up with your family. We'll be alright here." Naruto reassured.

Sasuke nodded at the two men before making his way out.

"'Oh but Noboru, it's not alright for you and I to be here together.' Said Nanami as Noboru proceeded to fiddle with the sash on her waist." Mitsuki narrated without emotion as he was reading the book to a flustered Tomoe and a confused Hikaru.

A knock on the door was heard. "Tomoe, we've decided to check on you again." Sakura said opening the door.

"We brought you some dangos and treats for your friends!" Sarada added approaching a very red Tomoe and a grinning Mitsuki.

"You look so red. Do you have a fever?" Sakura said as she came closer.

"Ah, Mrs. Uchiha. I do believe Tomoe is quite alright. It seems this book has some sort of power to control the listener's temperature." Mitsuki pointed out holding the book up.

A couple of veins popped in Sakura's face as Sarada's expression soured. "Why is an under-aged boy reading this?!" Sakura demanded.

"Well, you see… Mitsuki is a very mature young man, and… and… he volunteered!" Tomoe held his arms up as if to defend himself from the seething mother.

"I did, Mrs. Uchiha. Jiraiya-sama has peculiar points of view." Mitsuki spoke on the older male's behalf.

"Ah, you boys need to stop reading this garbage!" Sakura said as she swiped the book out of Mitsuki's grasp.

"Hey pervert! I've brought you a change of garments!" A voice rang through the door as Yumi let herself in. "Ah Doctor Uchiha, Sarada. I didn't expect you to be here." She blushed upon seeing the other females.

"Yumi, have these two been giving you trouble?" Sakura asked while glaring at Tomoe and Mitsuki.

"Uhm, not that much doc. Mitsuki's been uuuhhh helpful… The idiot, well he's been as difficult as ever." Yumi smiled at Sarada who looks disgruntled.

"I'll never understand boys." Sarada announced as she ran to Yumi to give her a hug.

"Don't bother with the useless creatures." Yumi patted Sarada's head.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Tomoe protested.

"Anyway, how's the homecoming, doc?" Yumi smiled at Sakura.

"Oh, right Sasuke-kun. Yes, he just went to the Hokage's office to report. We had some time so we decided to visit Tomoe. It seems you've taken good care of him." Sakura smiled back blushing a little.

"You're so lucky to have such an honorable man for a husband doctor Uchiha. Some men are just vile pigs." Yumi replied.

"Ah, I don't believe we should be concerning the Akimichis with this." Mitsuki spoke with a pensive look.

"Ugh, it's a figure of speech! Geez!" Sarada glared at Mitsuki.

Hikaru suddenly flapped his wings and cawed getting everyone's attention. He turned to Tomoe. "Hey, what's up boy? You hungry or something?" Tomoe asked the crow.

"Dr. Uchiha, your husband is in the lobby." A nurse notified from the door a few moments later.

"Oh, he must have finished early. I guess that's our call. Sarada and I are taking our leave now. Take care Tomoe." Sakura nodded at Tomoe. "Mitsuki, shouldn't you be going home too?" Sakura turned to Mitsuki.

"I suppose you're right, ma'am. I must leave Tomoe, I'll visit again soon." Mitsuki smiled at Tomoe as he stood by Sarada.

"I'll visit first thing in the morning! I promise!" Sarada said to Tomoe.

"Oh Yumi, I'll leave this to you. You decide what you want to do with it." Sakura turned to Yumi handing her the book then the three proceeded to the door.

"So, you wanna read that to me?" Tomoe raised his eyebrow at Yumi suggestively.

The girl heated up and threw the book at him. "Read it yourself, you disgusting creep! I'll leave your change of clothes here. I have other things to do." Yumi turned her nose up.

"What, come on. You've got to at least help me change!" Tomoe argued. "You'll like it." He winked at the girl.

"Ugh! Why do I have the unbelievable fortune to be stuck with you." Yumi complained. "Well, go on then, off the bed." She unwillingly gestured to help Tomoe up.

"Excited aren't we?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

'SLAP!' a loud sound echoed to the lobby.

"Well, they're getting along quite well." Sakura deadpanned while Sarada and Mitsuki winced. "Ah Sasuke, have you been waiting long?" Sakura went to her husband's side.

"No, is everything alright?" Sasuke looked a little concerned.

"Yup, just the normal shenanigans." Sakura replied.

"Good evening, mr. Uchiha." Mitsuki bowed at Sasuke.

"Hn. What brings you here, boy?" Sasuke looked curiously at Mitsuki.

"We just visited a friend." Mitsuki replied coolly.

"I see. If you're on the same way as us, it's best we get going." Sasuke said as he made a move to go home.

The three went on their way out. When they reached the Uchiha residence, Mitsuki bowed at his superiors and hugged Sarada goodbye which took the girl by surprise and irritated Sasuke. When they reached the house, Sasuke proceeded to the master's bath to clean up while Sakura busied herself at the kitchen. Sarada went to her room to get changed and checked herself in the mirror before going downstairs to help Sakura by preparing the table. It wasn't long before Sasuke went to wait at the dining room and for Sakura to finish cooking. Sarada helped bring the food to the table and they all sat down to eat.

"That Mitsuki boy, has he been suspicious around you?" Sasuke was quick to bring up the topic to his precious daughter.

"No dad, he's just plain weird Mitsuki." Sarada giggled at her protective father.

"Ne, Sasuke. They're at the age when they start to like the opposite sex." Sakura laughed.

"Mama! It's not like that, ew!" Sarada protested.

"So, Sarada. Do you like Mitsuki or Boruto? Or Inojin?" Sakura prodded her daughter who was looking all too embarrassed.

"My daughter doesn't like anyone." Sasuke spoke for Sarada.

"Papa, do you expect me to stay single forever?" Sarada frowned at Sasuke.

"Yes, forever and even in the afterlife." Sasuke replied.

"Ne, Sarada; what your papa means is that you should focus more on your training at this age." Sakura spoke.

"Of course I do!" Sarada defended herself.

"And never get married." Sasuke added.

"Whatever dad, I already know the kind of guy I want to marry." Sarada smiled.

"No you don't. You don't need any weakling man in your life." Sasuke argued with his daughter.

"Ughh mom!" Sarada looked at her mother.

"So, Sasuke. How was your journey? It took you a good four months to get back." Sakura decided to change the subject.

"I had a bit of delay because of some political unrest in the land of Shadows." Sasuke told his wife.

"Oh, yeah! My friend Tomoe's from that place!" Sarada piped up.

"Is that so? How did you get acquainted?" Sasuke looked at his daughter quizzically.

"Ah, it's funny. We got back from a mission and as always Boruto was hungry and forgot his money. He approached Tomoe for food thinking he was you! You look so much alike, papa!" Sarada chimed.

Sasuke's face darkened at this.

"Say, do we have distant relatives in other countries?" Sarada asked her dad oblivious.

"Sarada, I don't think it's safe for you to be around this person." Sasuke suddenly said.

"Why? Tomoe's a good person! He saved my life!" Sarada glared at her dad.

"Sarada, you don't know how dangerous—" Sasuke was cut off when Sarada pounded the table.

"I don't think you know what's best for me. You're not even around!" Sarada gave Sasuke a final glare as she ran to her room.

"Is this the person they were visiting at the hospital?" Sasuke turned to Sakura frowning.

"Well, yes. I was hoping to talk to you in private about that." Sakura replied.

"How can you consider letting our daughter near this person?!" Sasuke fumed.

"Sasuke! Calm down. I'm a good judge of character and I can sense that the boy is safe. In fact, I want you to meet him." Sakura glared Sasuke down.

"Why? Is there some meaning in this?" Sasuke still apprehensive calmed down a little.

"It's just that, I have this feeling that he's well… You just have to see for yourself." Sakura said trying to find the right words.

"Is he a shinobi?" Sasuke asked thinking deeply.

"According to the children, the young man has skill. But I can tell that he's not a shinobi. Besides, it's best that you examine him yourself. If he is a threat, which I highly doubt; you can deal with him yourself." Sakura explained.

"Fine. I'll meet with this man tomorrow. Right now, I'm tired and I just angered our daughter." Sasuke submitted as he put his hand on Sakura's and looked at her.

"I suppose you are. Go on, I'll clean up and be right there." Sakura smiled at her husband.

Sasuke retreated to their room and Sakura took the dishes to the sink and washed the plates. She wiped the table and put the left overs inside the fridge and proceeded to their room at the second floor. When she opened the door, she noted that Sasuke was already in bed, so she lit her bedside lamp and went to the bathroom to wash up. She sat at the foot of the bed drying her legs when she felt Sasuke tug at her hair tie and unbound her her hair from behind.

Sarada woke up early that morning and fixed herself. She intended to go to the hospital firsthand. When she got down to the kitchen to pack some food on the way out, she saw that Sakura was already there reading the newspaper.

"Mama, I'm going to the hospital." Sarada confronted her mother.

"We'll go there later during your break, dear." Sakura replied, her face hidden by the newspaper.

"You're not gonna tell papa, right?" the young girl asked.

"Well, he's there right now paying Tomoe a visit." Sakura put her paper down.

"What?! Why would you let that happen? What if papa hurts him?" Sarada is alarmed.

"I don't think that will happen. Have faith in your papa." Sakura insisted.

"Are you sure?" Sarada still looked dubious.

"I'm very sure." Sakura smiled.

"Okay, I trust you, mama." Sarada submitted.

"I've already packed your food; it's on the counter. You should go fetch Boruto so he doesn't disturb your dad." Sakura offered.

"Thanks, mom." Sarada took the packed food and gave Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.

When she got out, she was greeted by Mitsuki and a grumpy Boruto at the door.

Sasuke looked at the door where this mysterious man was confined in feeling uneasy. He hasn't felt like this in a long time. This is almost the same feeling that came over him before his last fight with Itachi. It unnerved him but at the same time, he's anxious for something. So he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Upon opening the door, he came face to face with a man he hasn't seen in years. He felt as though his insides were churned out as onyx connected with onyx.

"Uhm, yo. You must be mr. Uchiha? Uhm your wife or daughter hasn't gone here yet. So?" Tomoe spoke at the familiar looking face.

"You…" Sasuke looked like he has seen a ghost.

"Well, yeah… me. Uhh was there someone else you were expecting?" Tomoe looked weirded out. Even Mitsuki was not as weird as mr. Uchiha.

"I…" Sasuke moved closer earning a coo from Hikaru.

He looked deeply at the boy, such a familiar face. The boy looked younger though, his hair is cut different, his lips is different; but he was looking at the face of Itachi no doubt. Even with his sharingan inactive, he could sense a similarity on their chakra. He turned his gaze at the crow perched on the window it looked at him knowingly.

"That… where… his…" Sasuke pointed at the crow.

"Oh, Hikaru? Like I guess it's bending SOP a little, but he's a good boy. Doc said I could keep him." Tomoe tried to offer a smile at the strange man who looked like him.

"Sorry, I was taken aback." Sasuke straightened himself.

"Well, no kidding. Even I'm spooked by the situation. Look at you? When people told me I looked like you, I thought they were just being polite or something." Tomoe replied still a little uneasy.

"Do you know Itachi?" Sasuke cut right to the chase.

"Itachi? Nope, never heard of him." Tomoe said putting his hand on his chin. "Uh should I?" Tomoe tried to follow.

"I suppose you wouldn't." After the fourth great shinobi war, it became illegal for shinobis to talk about the famous Mangekyou user. Sasuke opened his eyes revealing the sharingan _Itachi's eyes._

"Woah, there you people go again with the red eyes. Not that it's not cool, but it's kinda creepy." Tomoe swallowed.

"I suppose you don't know about the sharingan as well." Sasuke stated.

"Well, your daughter has it. That's all I know." Tomoe replied.

"Why did you go to the leaf, boy?" Sasuke asked the young man as he took a seat at the chair beside the bed with his arms crossed in front.

"Well, I moved from Shadow country. It's messy there right now, so I'm just trying to stay out of trouble." Tomoe responded withholding some information.

"What kind of danger are you avoiding there?" Sasuke asked once more.

"Well, you know. There's probably gonna be some famine or something. Doesn't help either that the current lord is a freakin' whack job." Tomoe answered still not revealing everything which Sasuke can sense.

"And how were you able to get to the leaf?" Sasuke prodded further.

"Alright, you're quite the interrogator. I'm from a political family, okay. Nothing major though… My guardian disappeared, so I didn't really think it's too safe to stick around there." Tomoe answered hoping Sasuke won't ask anymore.

"Are you trained to defend yourself?" Sasuke continued.

"I mean, sure. I had some kendo when I was younger. But I don't think it'd help much if they send skilled assassins." Tomoe spoke. "Not that they would, coz you know, I don't really matter." He added too quickly.

"I see. Either way, it would be best if you stay in the Hidden Leaf. Do you have a residence?" Sasuke spoke again.

"Well, I was checked at an inn 'till I could—Oh my god! I need to check out, oh man, I bet the penalties have raked up! Jeez!" Tomoe suddenly rambled about security deposits and whatnot.

"Compose yourself, I'll have it attended to. Anyway, I'll have a lodging prepared for you in the village, so you would not have to worry about that." Sasuke supplied.

"Are you for real? Like, I'm not sure when I'll be able to pay you back. I haven't gotten myself a job yet." Tomoe was delighted but a little embarrassed.

"You don't need to worry about that, I'll assess your skills and find a job for you. You'll receive a monthly allowance regardless, and you don't need to answer for the rent." Sasuke assured the boy, albeit there's hardly any emotion showing on his face.

"Woah, cool. I guess it pays to be a knight in shining armor sometimes. Hmm you're like some weird, dark fairy godfather or something? Why are you being so nice?" Tomoe got a little nervous.

"Do you find it suspicious?" Sasuke shot him a look.

"Well yeah, but at the same time… Hikaru seems to like you, so I doubt you pose danger. They've always looked out for me." Tomoe said pointing at the crow.

"I believe there are still answers that we both must come upon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Sasuke said as he nodded at the younger man and made his way to the door.

"Uhm cool. Thanks mr. Uchiha! See you around I guess!" Tomoe said awkwardly.

Sasuke turned to look at him once more before exiting.

 **Hi guys, I'm trying to figure out how to put author's notes so I just put it in bold. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! I know Tomoe acts so differently from Itachi. But I'm trying to set the two apart, since I feel like Itachi lived such a strict and burdened life; I feel like giving Tomoe the life he could have had if he wasn't born with so much expectations! Always open for suggestions! Love ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, this chapter will mostly revolve around Tomoe getting comfortable in his new place! If you're not too interested with that, the original Naruto/Boruto characters stop appearing after Tomoe's visit to the Yamanaka shop! Thanks for the reviews! I promise the next chapter will be more in plot! Another OC is introduced in this chapter too! He's gonna appear in later chapters so if you're interested, you can skim near the end** **Lovesss! :D**

"Well, you're finally good to go! Here's the directions to the living arrangements Sasuke prepared for you. He's already taken care of the bills from the inn you stayed at. Just pick your belongings there. Would you need any help?" Sakura smiled at Tomoe.

"Well, thanks doc. I'm gonna miss this place! But anyways, I can manage. I don't really have that much stuff with me anyway." Tomoe stretched as he gave Sakura a toothy grin.

"Take care of yourself, idiot. I don't want to have to babysit you again." Yumi added trying not to look concerned.

"Right, I'll miss you too you rotten woman. Don't worry, I'll be sure to visit every once in a while." Tomoe winked at the younger woman which got her flustered.

"Remember to take the meds that I gave you and avoid heavy work for the following week, alright?" Sakura reminded him.

"Roger that, ma'am. I already feel as good as new!" Tomoe fixed his things.

"Oh before I forget, my husband wants to discuss some things with you so I'm inviting you over for dinner later. Sarada will come fetch you at your new home." Sakura added.

"Alright, guess I'll get going then. See you later, doc!" Tomoe said as he moved to exit the room.

Once Tomoe was out the door, Sakura turned her attention to Yumi who was already changing the linens. "Yumi dear, when you're done fixing this room; you can go. You've been on duty since the other day so it's best if you get some rest as well." Sakura advised the younger girl.

"I'm alright, ma'am. I can still go for another shift." She protested.

"Now, now. You're too hardworking for your own good. You should get some rest. Besides, there are plenty of staff to handle the work. You can sign back again the day after tomorrow." Sakura insisted.

"I suppose. But if you do need me, I'll get here right away. Thanks doctor." Yumi smiled at Sakura.

Sasuke received a summons earlier that day from Shikamaru regarding the contents of the scroll so he made his way to the hokage office. On his way there, he noticed Tomoe heading to the town, but he decided it's best to talk to him later. He reached the intelligence office and went inside and approached Shikamaru.

"The squad hasn't fully deciphered the exact contents of the scroll, but it appears to be some form of extraction. It's apparently a way to bring out a chakra fruit like the one that appeared during Kaguya's time." Shikamaru spoke as Sasuke listened.

"I suspected it had something to do with that. What puzzles me is why Zetsu pursued the Juubi instead of the fruit though. It would have been easier to have conducted the Tsuki no Me with that." Sasuke responded staring at the scroll trying to analyze the images.

"From what we've deduced, there's a certain time period in which the fruit is ripe for extraction. Perhaps he was betting on whatever he can get first." Shikamaru said.

"I suppose. Either way, if the fruit will appear sometime around in the future; it would be best to destroy it to avoid another catastrophic event." Sasuke replied sternly.

"Right, if it falls in the wrong hands; there's no telling what would happen." Shikamaru agreed.

"Naruto has sent an elite squad with Sai to investigate in Amegakure. They should be back within a week or so." Shikamaru said as he and Sasuke made their way to Naruto's office.

"We should also inform the other kages of the potential dangers of this. You figure out what information we will disclose." Sasuke spoke.

"Yes, I'm on it. Once we get enough conclusive information, we will hold a kage conference." They opened the door.

"Ah Sasuke, Shikamaru! I called granny Tsunade for some additional information. I went through the records and apparently, some members of the Senju clan had also resided at Ame in the past." Naruto acknowledged the two.

"The Senju? This must be really serious." Shikamaru stated.

"Hn."

"Anyways, so how's the boy Sasuke?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"He doesn't have any malicious intentions, that I can guarantee. He seems to be oblivious of anything regarding the shinobi world. But he has ties with a political family." Sasuke answered.

"Hmm is so that's it? Sakura told me how much the boy resembles your brother." Naruto pried.

"Yes, he does seem to have some connection to Itachi. His chakra is even similar and he also has some connection with crows, but I don't think he knows anything about my brother. Anyways, I'm keeping surveillance on him for his safety and for the village as well." Sasuke replied.

"I thought so. Anyway, I also think the boy is innocent. My son seems fond of him too, the little devil got in trouble with Kakashi the other day because of this boy." Naruto said as he recalled how Boruto hid under his desk to avoid Kakashi's ire.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well, it seems that the boy is also fond of Ero-sennin's work." Naruto sweat dropped.

Sasuke just looked at him blankly, but he can tell that the raven haired man is confused.

"He's a normal teenage boy, I think that's what they do." Naruto tried to explain.

"Hmmph! Itachi would never subscribe to that certain work of Jiraiya." Sasuke denied.

"Eh, teme. We're not talking about your brother here." Naruto complained.

"Sasuke, if the boy is an Uchiha it's best if you assess him. He's going to have to defend himself if the situation arises." Shikamaru turned to Sasuke with a serious look.

"I intend to." Sasuke responded.

Tomoe made his way to the inn he stayed at and collected his belongings before heading to the market. He passed by a flower shop and saw a woman who resembled Yumi and wondered if they were related. He decided to go inside to get some flowers to bring over to dinner at the Uchiha's place.

"Hi there, excuse me. Uhm, what would be a nice flower to bring when visiting?" Tomoe asked the woman.

She stared at him a few seconds before answering. "It depends, who are you visiting?" She asked casually.

"Oh well, I was invited over for dinner so I guess it'd be thoughtful to bring something. It's a family dinner." Tomoe smiled at her.

"I would recommend an herb bouquet. It's something that they can use and does not require a lot of handling." Ino offered.

"Thanks, Ms.-? Sorry, I just moved here." Tomoe inquired.

"Oh, it's mrs. Yamanaka, dear." Ino replied happily because the boy must have thought she was younger.

"Thanks, Mrs. Yamanaka. I'm Tomoe, by the way. Do you happen to know Yumi?" Tomoe remembered the nurse.

"Yumi?! So you're acquainted with my young cousin?" Ino responded excitedly.

"Yeah, I stayed at the hospital these past few days and she was the one assigned to me. She's very feisty, I'll give her that." Tomoe smiled thinking of the girl.

"Ahahaha she is! That girl is so uptight." Ino agreed laughing.

"Oh mrs. Yamanaka, are you also acquainted with Dr. Uchiha?" Tomoe asked.

"Acquainted? Hahaha that woman and I go way back! Why do you ask?" Ino asked.

"Well, it's their house I'm going to later for dinner. I thought I'd add some Sakura barks as well and some lilies for Sarada." Tomoe responded.

"Ah, I see. That's so weird, usually Sasuke isn't very welcoming of visitors." Ino pondered.

"Really? He actually wants to talk to me. He's a very generous guy too." Tomoe pondered aloud.

"Is that so? You must have gotten in his good graces. Maybe it's because you look like him, but I don't know, that's not a really Sasuke thing to do." Ino answered as she fixed the final touches on Tomoe's order.

"Well, frankly he kinda creeped me out but not in a bad way." Tomoe spoke.

"Well, here you go! Have fun, Tomoe dear." Ino handed him the package.

"Thanks, Mrs. Yamanaka! I'll mention you to the doc later!" Tomoe handed her the payment and exited the shop.

' _hmm, he must be that boy from Shadow country; I wonder how he's connected to Sasuke. I hope Sai and his squad get back soon.'_ Ino thought as she watched Tomoe's retreating figure.

Tomoe followed the directions to the flat Sasuke got for him and was meted by a medium sized apartment complex. The building was fairly new and maintained really well with a newly painted façade and surrounded with lush greens. He went up the stairs and stopped at the top floor, then proceeded to go to the door at the end of the hall. He put the key in the keyhole and opened the door. The room was an ideal bachellor's pad. He entered the foyer which had a small shoe rack near the door, and hooks mounted on the wall for keys, coats hats, and etc. Facing it is an elevated lounging area with a big window with a two-seater couch and a coffee table over a medium-sized black carpet and a television set mounted on the left wall as well as shelves for other appliances. Behind the couch was a two-seater dining area which is connected a small kitchen with a medium sized fridge, a coffee maker, a sink with a drying rack, and a two-burner stove; the kitchen seems to be fully furnished as he saw some cooking wear hanging near the stove and dining sets behind the glass cupboards to his right. There are two doors to his left; one for the washroom and one for his bedroom. He set down the supplies he purchased on the kitchen counter along with the bouquet and then entered the room.

"Woah, this is way better than I expected." Tomoe admired the room.

When he entered the room, on his left was another door to access his bathroom from the room. In the center is a double-sized bed with gray sheets. On the right side of the bed is a study table and behind it is a glass panel wall with sliding doors that lead to a small balcony. In front of the bed is an empty bookshelf, and to the left of the bed was a wardrobe that had doors which also function as mirrors, beside it is a bed side table with an alarm clock and a lamp shade. The walls were off-white while the floors were dark polished wooden panels, all the doors were black. The washroom had black marbled tiles and gray walls. It had a sink with a medicine compartment/mirror, a black toilet, a glass shower enclosure and appliances for laundry.

"Damn, Mr. Uchiha really outdid it with this. I'm gonna have to find work and be useful somehow. This is too much!" He was still in awe that everything came for free.

Tomoe proceeded to unpack his belongings by putting away the few clothes that he brought and setting his laptop on the study table. He slid open the glass wall leaving the screen doors closed because he preferred natural air, and it saves up on the electricity not to power the AC.

His stomach grumbled. "Oh right, I haven't eaten lunch yet. I better go down stairs and buy some food I guess. I hope there's water in the fridge though, if that's not asking too much."

He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. To his surprise, it was also stocked with a week's worth of food. There's two large bottles of water, a carton of milk, some meat in the meat compartment, some fruits, and vegetables – a lot of cabbages and tomatoes.

"Hmm, I guess he likes cabbages too." He noted. "Now, too bad I can't really cook. Guess I'm gonna have to learn then. These fruits should do for now." He grabbed 3 apples and took them to the bedroom as he sat in front of his computer to try to write something. He put some music on as well.

Yumi just got back to her apartment after stopping by the flower shop to bring Ino the list of medicinal plants the hospital is requesting. Her cousin seemed to be in high spirits now that she looked back on it. When she got to her door, she noticed that there's some sounds coming from the unit next to hers, indicating that there's now an occupant there. She shrugged and entered her place. She set her things on the kitchen counter and proceeded to cook rice and prepare food. She set the burner on low and decided to take a bath while the food cooks. She was really tired.

"Hmm, I guess I really do need rest." She examined the bags under her eyes and undid her pigtails. "I'm so stressed, it's probably because of that stupid jerk." Her thoughts linger on the dark haired male as undressed she stepped in the shower.

Tomoe couldn't concentrate on what he wants to write at the moment. Being stuck in the hospital shook his focus and he can't pick a topic from the overload of information that he accumulated within moving to Konoha. He looked out the balcony and noticed Hikaru perched on the railings so he went outside.

From the balcony, he can see the back of the complex where there is a small garden with benches and picnic tables below. To the left is another balcony which belonged to the next door neighbor. It had some potted plants and aerial plants in his neighbor's side. Hikaru cawed at him.

"I know right? This is real nice." He patted the bird's head softly.

"caw!" Hikaru replied.

"What? How should I know?" Hikaru answered as if he understands.

A faint noise was heard from sliding doors as the occupant in the next room went out. Tomoe turned to see a familiar looking woman with a towel wrapped around her head as well as her lithe frame. Hikaru flapped his wings as the woman turned to the noise. She stared, Tomoe stared and recognition hit them both.

"You!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?" Another chorus.

The Yumi crossed her arms around herself looking expectantly at him. "Well?" She asked.

"Well, I guess there are down sides to everything buddy." Tomoe turned to Hikaru.

"Stop talking to the bird and answer my question!" She pointed an accusing watering pot at him.

"Oh, I just broke into this unit." Tomoe answered sarcastically. "Mr. Uchiha arranged for me to live here. Didn't know it came with this condition; I knew it was too good to be true." Tomoe answered nonchalantly.

"Great, I'm gonna have to see more of you." Yumi said as she lowered the watering pot she was holding.

"Yeah, and I happen to have the most welcoming neighbor in the universe!" Tomoe shot back.

"Hmph! At least now I have more reason to be hauled at the hospital." Yumi retorted.

"Oh yeahh?!" He fired back but then his stomach grumbled and he can't ignore the savory aroma coming from Yumi's place. "Uhh do you happen to be cooking?" He sweat dropped.

"So now you're gonna ask for food after being so rude?" She grinned.

"Well, please? Come on, I don't know how to cook." He gave her a pleading look.

"Ugh fine I guess I cooked enough for the two of us, but you better promise me not to make a mess around this complex. The occupants here happened to be civilized." She agreed begrudgingly.

"Oh please, I'm the neatest guy there can be." He smiled a toothy smile.

"Okay, give me five minutes to get changed. You should give Hikaru and his buddies some feed in the meanwhile." She dismissed.

"Yes ma'am!" He was delighted.

When he went in her place, he noticed the layout was the same but her place had decors here and there, some pictures on the wall and a lot more furnishings indicating that she's been living here for some time. Her walls were a warm pastel yellow and her floors were lighter. Her place was feminine and he noticed that most of her stuff were maroons, mauves and creams; just like her clothes.

"Go set the table, while I review my planner. The dining wear is in the cupboards above the toaster and the utensils are in the drawer." She commanded.

"As you wish, milady." He complied sarcastically earning a glare from her.

She cooked Tonjiru, some steamed vegetables, rice, and miso soup. Tomoe couldn't contain himself. After all, it's been a while since he's eaten a home-cooked meal. She offered him some nato, but he hates that crap.

"Itadakimasu!" they both blessed the food.

"So, you live alone?" Tomoe tried to start a conversation.

"Obviously." Yumi rolled her Azure eyes.

"Feh, I'm only trying to be nice, you know." Tomoe bit back his embarrassment.

"I live alone, but I often visit my older cousin who lives with her family a couple of blocks from here." Yumi elaborated cordially.

"Oh Mrs. Yamanaka, right? I met her earlier and got some herbs to bring to dinner later." Tomoe continued in between bites.

"I suppose you're 'that wonderful boy' she was talking about earlier." Yumi stated. "So, why Konoha?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just felt like it, my buddies also kind of lead me here." Tomoe replied.

"You mean the birds?" Yumi inquired.

"Yup, they've been around me since I was born." Tomoe explained beaming.

"Well, that's not something you hear everyday I guess." The girl pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. It's probably coz I'm special." He stuck his tongue out.

"Oh please, your head's big enough as it is." Yumi rolled her eyes again.

"Which one?" He joked which earned him a kick from under the table. "Anyway, why'd you decide to work at the hospital?" He followed up.

"When I was 14, my dad committed suicide because of PTSD from the fourth ninja war where my mom perished. I guess I figured I wanted to be able to heal people and combine some principles with my clan's technique to deal with psychological disorders." Yumi replied blankly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that. I didn't mean to intrude." Tomoe felt uneasy.

"No, it's okay. I'm at peace with it. It was harder when he was alive, seeing him the way that he was." Yumi remained stoic.

"I never knew my parents so I can't really say that I can understand." Tomoe answered.

"How come?" It was Yumi's turn to ask.

"Well, my mom died giving birth to me. As for my dad, he's a complete mystery. I was raised by an adoptive parent, but he went missing and it'd be dangerous for me to stay in my country because of the mess around there right now." Tomoe told her.

"You didn't like your foster parent?" she asked again.

"Well, uncle Kyuuzo was strict as hell being a military man, but I respect the guy. I know that he'd want me to flee in this situation because it's the logical thing to do. I do hope he's alright somewhere though." He spoke with a unique fondness. "So, how long have you been a medic?" Tomoe tried to change the subject.

"Four years now. I'm turning 19 soon, hahaha Ino's been complaining that I ought to find a guy to settle down with." She light-heartedly said as they both finished their meals.

"19's pretty young in my opinion. I'm 19 and settling down isn't in my five-year plan at the moment." Tomoe thought about how weird it the older generation are as they brought their plates to the sink

"I know, their generation started way too young." Yumi agreed with him as she dried the dishes that he finished washing.

"So have you?" He teasingly asked.

"Well, there's this guy who's been around me but I'm just not feeling it." Yumi replied.

"Wouldn't blame him." He grinned at her.

A knock was heard from the door. "Oh, speaking of the devil. That's probably him; he likes to bother me in my free time." Yumi said annoyed.

"Well, go on. We don't want to keep lover boy waiting. I'll finish up here." Tomoe said, so Yumi excused herself and went to answer the door.

"What do you want, Yagami?" Tomoe heard Yumi ask the newcomer.

"I went to the hospital to visit you earlier, but they said you already left so I thought I'll pay you a visit." The masculine voice answered.

"What for? I'm tired and I just want to relax today." She replied.

"Aw, come on don't be like that. You know our clans have worked with each other for a long time now." The man named Yagami pushed on which annoyed Tomoe so he followed to the door.

"Is everything alright here?" Tomoe spoke up.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Yagami just went to check on me. Yagami, this is Tomoe my friend. Tomoe this is Yagami Nara my comrade." Yumi introduced the two males.

Tomoe grinned as the other man glared at him. Yagami is a few inches shorter than Tomoe, but he's a bit more built. He had light brown hair which is braided at his back and a few loose strands framing his face. He has piercing olive eyes and a stern face with a long scar going down on his left cheek. They stared at each other for quite a while.

"Who the hell is this?" Yagami spoke first.

"Nice to meet you too. I just moved here and I live next door." Tomoe replied coolly.

"Heh, whatever." Yagami dismissed him. "You know, Yumi you don't have to be so charitable to have to babysit weaklings." He turned to Yumi.

"Yagami, stop that." Yumi reprimanded.

"It's okay, Yumi. I'm not a tough guy, but at least I know when my company is not welcome." Tomoe smiled wider.

"I am not about to play referee in this stupid game you guys are starting." Yumi crossed her arms. "Look, Yagami I just want to stay home today. We can train some other time." She spoke again.

"Fine. I'll pay you a visit some other time." Yagami backed away then shot Tomoe another glare. "Know your place, greenhorn." Then he left and Yumi closed the door.

"That guy seems to like me." Tomoe spoke.

"Yagami's short tempered and cocky but he's good when it comes to missions. I wish he'd just get the message that I'm not interested." Yumi explained.

"So I'm your friend now?" Tomoe grinned at her.

"Oh, shut up." Yumi grumbled.

"Anyway, the dishes are done and I've already taken up so much of your day-off. I should go." Tomoe moved closer to the door.

"Thanks for doing the dishes. I do need some catching up on my sleep. I wish you well on your dinner later." Yumi smiled at him.

"Hahaha thanks, see ya." He was almost out the door when he poked his head back in. "Hey, do you have duty tomorrow?" Tomoe asked.

"No I have the whole day tomorrow, what's up?" Yumi asked back.

"Well, if it wouldn't be so much of a trouble; I was hoping I could invite you to mine in hopes that you can teach me how to cook for lunch. I mean, if it's not too much of a bother. Your cooking is just really damn good." Tomoe invited.

"Are you asking me out?" Yumi joked.

"Hmm, well technically I'm asking you in. But if it helps you sleep better, you could call it a date." Tomoe grinned.

"Egotistical asshole." Yumi stuck her tongue out. "But sure, I guess I could teach you a thing or two if it would save me the future trouble of having to cook for you." Yumi smiled.

"When I'm good enough, I'll cook for you next time. Well anyway, rest well!" He shot another toothy smile before going back to his own apartment.

Tomoe plopped down on the couch feeling accomplished for some weird reason. Hikaru entered through the open window and landed on the coffee table. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at Tomoe.

"Don't look at me like that." Tomoe reprimanded.

"Caw." Came the bird's response.

"Yeah I know, she's pretty damn… Ah Hikaru, stop putting thoughts in my head." Tomoe smiled rolling off the couch. He checked his phone and the time read 2:13 p.m.

"Hmm I guess I better go shower so I don't have to worry about that later." He spoke again then headed to the washroom as Hikaru brought up the pillow Tomoe left on the floor back on the couch and got comfortable on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tomoe got out of the shower and went to his dresser to pick out a decent attire for dinner. Since it's fall, it the temperature drops significantly on the evenings so he chose to wear a gray long sleeved knitted shirt paired with black crop pants as well as a teal scarf around his neck. He then went to lie down on the couch to read a book. An hour during his reading, a knock was heard at the door, so he got up to get it.

"Wow, you're early! Do you guys want to come in for a while before we leave?" Gesturing for Sarada, Boruto, and Mitsuki to come inside.

"Yeah, we had a joined mission with another team earlier and finished pretty quick so we decided to visit and see how you are." Sarada was the first to speak.

"That mission was so stupid; why can't that old lady look for her own cat?" Boruto commented as they sat down on the couch.

"I see, those scratches on your face indicate that you didn't get along with your target." Tomoe voiced out his observation.

"So how do you like the place? I helped dad with looking for it, but I had to train so papa had to set it up on his own." Sarada said as Tomoe set down a glass of water on the coffee table for them.

"It's superb! Your dad had everything I needed fixed here and more!" Tomoe replied as he pulled a chair from the dining area to sit himself near the kids.

"I suggested a place with a balcony so you have better access to Hikaru." Mitsuki said taking one of the glasses.

"Thanks for that. Yumi actually lives next door so I'm pretty sure adjusting to this neighborhood would be a breeze." Tomoe said.

"What did you even do to make uncle Sasuke like you? From the looks of this place, you must have really hit it off with him." Said Boruto who was still looking around the apartment.

"I actually don't know, I went to the Yamanaka flower shop earlier and had a chat with Mrs. Yamanaka. According to her, Mr. Uchiha wasn't exactly the most sociable person around, so I was pretty surprised myself. Meeting Uchiha was a bit awkward since he has such a serious air around him, but it was alright." Tomoe tried to recall how his meeting with Sasuke was.

"Yeah, my dad isn't really that great with words. So you met auntie Ino then, we finished our mission with her son, Inojin's team." Sarada continued the conversation.

"Of course you're gonna talk about Inojin; that ass, he didn't even have to help me earlier but he wanted to show off." Boruto begrudgingly exclaimed.

"You did seem like you were struggling with Tama on that tree from what I observed." Mitsuki spoke.

"Yeah, besides it's a team work. We have to help each other out to function efficiently." Sarada added.

"Sure, go defend him. Stupid Inojin." Boruto argued.

"Well, now you're just acting like a jealous little man." Tomoe turned to Boruto.

"Why should I be jealous? I'm a way better shinobi than Inojin is." Boruto glared at him.

"Oh? What do you think, Sarada?" Tomoe smiled suggestively at Sarada.

"Hmph! I could care less." Sarada answered.

"Well anyway, it's good to see you guys again. Seems like ninja work is pretty fun." Tomoe said to change the subject.

"Not really. Not when we get stuck with these dumb missions my dad assigns us." Boruto complained more.

"So how's it like having the hokage as your dad anyway?" Tomoe asked.

"A nightmare, but I don't care. My mom is the best so I don't need him." Boruto answered.

"Alright, it seems like it's not a topic you're comfortable with so I respect it if you don't want to talk about it. In the meanwhile, can you guys enlighten me more about Yumi? I'm gonna be spending some time with her tomorrow so I'd want to prepare myself." Tomoe decided to talk about his coming date to calm Boruto down.

"ahah!" Mitsuki cheered.

Sasuke just got back to his house from the old Uchiha compound reviewing the records of the clan in Naka shrine. The sounds coming from the kitchen indicates that Sakura was already preparing for dinner, so he made his way down the hall to talk to his wife.

"You're back, is there any new information?" Sakura asked while she was measuring ingredients to add to the cooking meat.

"When I looked through the records, it seems that there are some missing scrolls from the collection. I can only guess that it was either Madara, Itachi, or Shisui; if not a long gone ancestor, who was responsible for the absence of some of the scrolls. Because to access that part of the Uchiha property, one would have to be a mangekyou sharingan user. Obito for that matter had only one sharingan to have been the culprit." Sasuke explained.

"So you think this is somehow connected to the one you brought from Ame and what's happening in the Shadow country?" Sakura asked again.

"Possibly. There is still too much missing information right now to work out the events and the potential disasters it could birth that any piece of clue is crucial." Sasuke replied fetching some water from the fridge and seating himself.

"I see, but I suppose that's not exactly what I can have any help with. I'm guessing you want to talk about Tomoe?" Sakura knew how objective her husband was so she guessed that Sasuke had some questions she can help with.

"Correct. From meeting the boy, there's no doubt in my mind that he is an Uchiha. Just his chakra pattern and its inclination to the fire element as to what I could assess in the shortwhile I glanced at him with my sharingan confirmed that. What I've yet to determine is what exactly his connection to Itachi is. They have nearly identical features and very similar chakra, and while there is a possibility that it is by coincidence and our relation is more distant, that possibility is dwarfed given my brother's former association with Akatsuki which was based in Amegakure." Sasuke explained as Sakura listened intently.

"I see, so do you think he is Itachi's son?" Sakura probed about the delicate information.

"It is a possibility and I do hope that he is. What I'm more worried about is if this boy was somehow created by Zetsu and Obito using my brother's DNA. Given Itachi's prowess and potential at the time, it might have been advantageous for them, so I would have to know more about him." Sasuke answered.

"I guess I could offer my observations as a doctor that has attended to him. From his lab tests, I can confirm that Tomoe was born out of natural reproduction. His genetic build up is too heterogenic and there's no presence of white Zetsu cells or Lord Hashirama's DNA, but this is what you'll find interesting; he seems to have a trace of Senju and Uzumaki lineage in him. Another reason for me to believe that he's not a product of laboratory machinations is that if they had wanted to use the boy as a tool, they could have manipulated his build to be more accelerated for combat, and would have seen to the development of the boy as well as subjected him to training as early as possible. With what I've personally observed from our interaction, Tomoe was brought up in a civilian lifestyle and he seems very socially developed to have been the result of Zetsu's planning." Sakura provided her stand.

"I see, that has really lessened my worries. Although…." Sasuke paused for sometime.

"What is it?" Sakura asked when Sasuke cut himself short.

"It's hard for me to understand. Knowing Itachi and the life that he has lead, I cannot fathom how or why he would be a father. As caring and dedicated Itachi is to our family, having an offspring would have been a liability. Especially since he was a rogue ninja, he was suspicious of the dangers concerning Madara, and having the power that he had at the moment would have attracted too many risks." Sasuke spoke remembering of how careful Itachi was as a shinobi.

"Ne, Sasuke. Your brother was truly amongst the most noble and dedicated shinobis to have existed. Trully, I am still awe-struck of his dedication and conscientious efforts in securing the peace for Konoha and the shinobi world. But we should consider that Itachi, first and foremost, was human. Have you ever entertained the thought that he may have been in love? I'm sure Itachi was also careful to have protected Tomoe's identity if he is Tomoe's father. Tomoe may have been a slip on his logical decisions, we are not too sure. But maybe Itachi also had his reasons somehow." Sakura set aside food preparations to face Sasuke.

"I suppose you're right. I didn't have the chance to get to know Itachi too well." Sasuke was deep in thought as he spoke. Even his usually blank expression was an open book to Sakura at the moment as his eyes showed his deep sentiment on the subject of Itachi.

"I'm sure Itachi's will will help you find some answers about Tomoe's existence. I think the presence of the crows around him is a sign that somehow Itachi has considered possibilities regarding Tomoe and I promise you, I and I'm sure Naruto as well would do everything in our abilities to help you sort this out. Just have faith." Sakura comforted Sasuke giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you for your unwavering patience and support. I'm truly grateful to have you Sakura." Sasuke looked her deep in the eyes as he held on to her hand.

"Of course, anyway I'm going to go back on preparing the food for later. Why don't you meditate in the time being to prepare you for later?" Sakura was deep red as she withdrew from him. The rarity of Sasuke showing affections still has a very strong effect on her.

"You're right, I'll be going to our room. I also want to inform you that Naruto and Nara will be joining us later as well." Sasuke stood up putting the used glass on the sink.

"Got it, I think I've prepared just enough food for all of us." Sakura replied as she added the spices and the vegetables to the pot.

Tomoe and Team Konohamaru talked about a lot of things from topics about Yumi, some good places to visit in Konoha on his free time, possible places he could work at, notable people that Tomoe should know, and some other trivial knowledge. Finally, they decided that they should go on the move. Half-way down the road, Boruto excused himself.

"Yo, I'm gonna go from here. I'm gonna meet up with Denki to get some patches for my game. See you guys!" Boruto ran off to the opposite direction.

"That idiot, why does he even play that stupid game if he's gonna use cheats anyway?" Sarada spoke.

"He didn't even get his console back from earlier." Mitsuki stated holding out the console which he retrieved from his pouch. Tama the cat has torn Boruto's pocket during their mission and Boruto's pouch didn't have enough space so he asked Mitsuki to hold on to the toy for him. "I guess I better catch up to him. I bid you guys a good dinner." Mitsuki smiled at Tomoe and patted Sarada's shoulder softly before bowing and walking to the same direction as Boruto.

Sarada and Tomoe walked in comfortable silence to the Uchiha residence with some small talk here and there with some people they recognized along the way. It wasn't long before they made a turn to a big house and Sarada opened the gate so they could go in. Once they got through the front door, they both removed their footwear and placed it on the shoe rack near the door and headed to the living room. When they entered the living room, they were greeted by the sight of Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru having tea and talking.

"Lord Hokage, Sir Nara, papa!" Sarada was surprised with the company. "I did not expect the company; I hope we did not disturb." Sarada and Tomoe both bowed.

"Sarada, It's good to see you again! And you must be Tomoe?" Naruto excitedly stood up and approached Sarada to pat her head and greet Tomoe while Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded their acknowledgement to the newcomers.

"I'm honored to meet you Lord Hokage. Sorry for the interruption." Tomoe greeted sheepishly.

"No worries! We weren't talking about anything too serious at the moment. We were waiting for you guys!" Naruto beamed at him. The similarity between Naruto and Boruto was strong but Naruto seems a lot more welcoming.

"Why don't you both occupy the other seats? Sakura should call us to the dining room shortly." Sasuke offered.

"Mr. Uchiha, thank you. I brought these herbs from the Yamanaka shop by the way, to express my gratitude. I didn't really know what to get at the moment." Tomoe held up the bouquet.

"That's not necessary, but well appreciated. I'm sure it would be of good use." Sasuke replied.

"I'll bring it to the kitchen and check on mom. Please excuse me." Sarada took the bouquet and made her way to the kitchen.

"Tomoe, this as you already know, this is Naruto Uzumaki, our Hokage; and we also have Nara Shikamaru, Konoha's chief strategist and head of the Nara clan." Sasuke formally introduced the other parties.

"I'm honored to be in your presence, I am Tomoe. I had migrated to Konoha from the Land of Shadows. I've become acquainted to the Uchiha household through Sarada and her team." Tomoe said as he stood up and bowed again before assuming his seat.

"Eh, you don't have to be so formal Tomoe! It's good to finally meet you! I've heard some things about you!" Naruto tried to get Tomoe relaxed.

"Ah, Lord Hokage. I've become acquainted to your son; he looks very much like you." Tomoe returned Naruto's warm manner.

"Oh yes, Boruto. He's quite a bit to handle, but from the last time we talked; he did mention you quite fondly." Naruto stated.

"He did? I had the impression that he just tolerated me. Ahaha" Tomoe laughed surprised at Boruto's passive aggressive friendship with him.

"It's good that you're enjoying Konoha, Tomoe. Lord Hokage and I are here to discuss some things with you. I hope you can help us by answering some questions after dinner." Shikamaru spoke this time.

"I see. I promise to provide any information I can to help out." Tomoe reassured Shikamaru.

"Uhm, Excuse me. Mama asked me to call you all to eat. Dinner is prepared." Sarada spoke from the entryway of the living room.

"We will continue later, for now let us dine on the food my wife has prepared." Sasuke stood up to lead them to the dining hall.

On the table was an assortment of dishes such as Nabemono, Tempura, Shogayaki, Unagi, fried tofu, miso soup, and pickled vegetables on the side for each seat. They all knelt down on the mats to eat the hot food.

"I'm glad to have you here Tomoe, how did you like your new living arrangement?" Sakura started the conversation over dinner.

"I'm glad to have been invited! You're really good at cooking, doc. As for the place, I was blown away! I feel really indebted to your family's hospitality." Tomoe paused and turned to Sasuke, "Mr. Uchiha, while I'm not a shinobi; Please, if I have any skill or information I can offer to be of help to you, I would very much hope for a chance to be able to repay you somehow." The conviction radiating in Tomoe's person.

"Right, you can all discuss about that later, in the mean time; how do you like my cooking?" Sakura changed the subject because of Sarada's presence.

"It's really good! The quantity alone was surprising but the quality really outstanding!" Tomoe said after swallowing a mouthful of the food.

"Well it is a mother's pride to be able in the kitchen. I'm sure your mother was just as good." Sakura replied, delighted that everyone was enjoying their meal.

"Ahaha I hope she was." Tomoe commented concealing the sadness in his eyes with a goofy smile.

"Oh, I didn't mean to cause any you discomfort. I apologize Tomoe." Sakura was red in embarrassment.

Naruto who was seated beside Tomoe put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Dinner went on with small talk here and there. Once everyone was finished, Sakura started to clean up with help from Sarada. Sasuke called out the three remaining males to the study for a private discussion.

"So, you're saying that I'm possibly an Uchiha and my father is this Itachi?" Tomoe asked shocked after the briefing.

"Yes. It is indeed a surprise. This is why I've called you here so I can see your eyes for myself with your permission." Sasuke answered.

"Uh alright, if it would help." Tomoe complied.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and used it with his rinnegan to examine Tomoe's eyes. "I see, your eyes are not developed and there is a seal that is blocking the chakra on your eyes for the sharingan to activate. It seems that Itachi was the one to seal them for some reason." Sasuke voiced out while Tomoe remained silent trying to process the information.

"Tomoe, I'm sure by now you have an idea of how much of an influence an Uchiha can contribute to any major war. To ensure the peace, it is important that we take steps to have you away from enemy hands as well as to equip you with training to protect yourself." Shikamaru spoke this time.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand it. As far as I'm concerned the only information I have knowledge on is the state of Shadow country from when I left. Is there going to be an all out war? I never expected any of this." Tomoe answered

"In the meantime, we are still gathering information to have a batter idea on the future turn of events, but we cannot rule out the possibility of the war. You see, evil forces that support Kaguya, "The mother of chakra", is at work to revive her. Eons ago, there was a tree that bloomed bearing the chakra fruit. When it was consumed, it enabled Kaguya to use chakra as a weapon like how we modernly utilize it for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. This power caused Kaguya to resort to a tyrannical form of ruling by monopolizing the lives of her subjects, the people. When her sons found out about this, they revolted against her and sealed her away. Hagoromo, who was the sage of the six paths stayed here on earth to carry out ninshu to improve the world while Hamura stayed on the moon to watch over their mother. Zetsu, was the evil will that was born out of Kaguya, influenced chaos between Hagoromo's sons Indra and Asura which had started different wars throughout the centuries to bring back Kaguya. It was only around a decade ago since its success during the 4th great ninja war. Thankfully, Sasuke, who was Indra's reincarnation and I, who was Asura's reincarnation were able to defeat Kaguya with help from Hagoromo and the village. We've recently retrieved a scroll that the chakra fruit may have appeared again in Shadow country but was unripe for the purposes of reviving Kaguya. It may have been an option for Zetsu to mobilize his plans. We believed it was sealed into a body and that you're in a way connected to it." Naruto explained to Tomoe.

"Itachi, who is most likely your father, worked as a double agent for Akatsuki around the time. Akatsuki was a group of powerful shinobis who fell under the influence of Zetsu. During their years of operations, they were based mainly in Amegakure, a hidden village located in Shadow country. We believe that Itachi had some knowledge about the chakra fruit from the missing scrolls from the Uchiha inventory, although that doesn't exactly explain your existence. Anyway, my wife was able to examine your DNA makeup while regenerating your cells and it seems that Senju and Uzumaki lineage is present in you as well. With that, we are still waiting for Tsunade Senju's arrival to give us more information. I will give you a written account of all things you should know about the shinobi world as reference. What I want to propose to you is that you're going to start your training as a shinobi." Sasuke looked at the boy intently.

"I don't really think I have what it takes." Tomoe confessed.

"You need to. For yours and everyone's sake. Besides, I have faith that you carry Itachi's will." Sasuke reassured him.

"The fact that Itachi has sealed your sharingan means that he wanted to hide your identity. As bearing the name Uchiha attracts dangers, we want you to swear an oath to keep your identity confidential for the time being. As for your training, I've arranged for a special Jonin to start having sessions with you starting next week. Once he has deemed you ready, Sasuke will start personally training you in more advanced practices." Shikamaru spoke.

"Uncle, would it be possible to learn more about my father?" It gave Tomoe a renewed sense of being to have a family.

Sasuke was taken aback a little to have been referred to as such. "I will tell you in return of your progress as a shinobi." Sasuke wagered.

"Thank you." Tomoe spoke when a knock was heard at the door.

 **Finally got to write again. I swear college is eating me up! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter** **'till next time!**


End file.
